Freeze
by Lightningwolf2.0
Summary: The library becomes freezing cold and people are stuck inside. Read on for more.


Tina Goldstein walked into a library and went to a section of books.

After a while, it began to get freezing cold inside. She looked outside and noticed inches of snow and still falling.

**Hour nd 30 minutes Later...**

By now it was so cold that others cuddled up to keep warm. Many were pale and some had ice in their hair.

Tina was freezing cold and sat against a wall hugging herself and hiding her face in her coat shivering.

**Twenty minutes Later...**

A young man named Newt Scamander noticed her alone cold as was he. He got a blanket from the library.

He noticed Tina shivering against a wall all alone. He decided to be friendly so walked to her. He stared down at her for a moment but she kept her head in her coat.

Newt sat next to her and put the blanket around the both of them. Tina looked up from her coat and said,"Thanks".

Newt said awkwardly in a British accent,"I...wouldn't want you to be cold.which...obviously you are and..."

Tina laughed a little and said,"I'm pretty sure everyone here is cold" putting out her hand,"I'm Tina".

Newt took her hand and said,"Newt".

Tina smiled and said,"It's nice to meet you, Newt".

Newt smiled and said,"Perhaps it could be nicer if it wasn't freezing",

Tina said,"It would".

Newt felt her shivering so he hesitated before he moved closer and put his arms around her.

**Few Hours Later...**

By this time, most people took some of their close off to get body heat.

Tina stared at everyone and said,"Should we"?

Newt said,"Not if you don't want to".

Tina said,"I don't think anyone really wants to but I think he have to. To survive".

Newt said,"Perhaps your right".

Newt began to unbutton his shirt as Tina took her blouse off so she was wearing a tank top instead.

When she looked over at Newt she noticed his six pack/muscles.

She stared for a moment and Newt said,"What"?

Tina said embarrassed,"Nothing".

They moved closer and embraced each other.

**19 Hours Later...**

_The two talked And practically became close. In secret they both liked each other way before they even met._

After almost a day, Newt could feel Tina's heart rate decrease and noticed she was unconscious.

Newt got worried and said,"Tina? Tina, wake up"!

He kept tapping her and after a few minutes of trying to wake her a tear fell from his eyes.

Newt said,"Tina, stay with me. Please, I'm right here. You can't go".

When she didn't wake Newt put his head on her shoulder hugging her tightly. He thought if they can't be together living, maybe they could be together in the sky.

Newt whispered,"Don't go. I wanna be with you".

He kissed her softly on the lips not expecting anything in return. Before he knew it she kissed him back. When Newt noticed her kissing back he moved away quickly.

Newt smiled and kissed her more passionately this time. When they broke apart they cuddled together.

**Few Hours Later...**

Everything became normal again.

**Two Days Later...**

Tina looked through the book shelves and suddenly she was turned around by someone. Newt kissed her suprising her. The kiss was deepened until someone cleared their throat.

The two broke apart fast and Tina noticed her younger sister smirking at her.

Queenie said,"I see you found something to occupy yourself with,Teenie".

Tina began to blush and said,"Uh...no".

Queenie said,"Right".

Queenie said to Newt,"I'm Queenie May I ask of your name"?

Newt said softly,"Newt Scamander".

Queenie said,"Well, Newt, I'll let you two get back to business".

Queenie walked off and Tina said,"I'm sorry about her. She can be a handful. I've never had a boyfriend so she pressures me".

Newt said,"I've never had a girlfriend either. My brother tries bringing me to bars and well, he's the one that goes home with a girl. I'm not like that".

Tina said,"neither am I".

They stood in silence for a little while staring into each other's eyes.

Newt said,"your...beautiful".

Tina smiled and said,"And your sweet".

Newt said whispering,"I mean it. Your...your one of a kind. Beautiful. Words can't describe you. I never thought I'd find the one, but maybe I have".

Newt put his hand to her cheek and they got lost in each other's eyes. Newt leaned in to kiss her and she grabbed his collar and kissed him first stumbling back. The kiss became passionate and loving.


End file.
